Barnes, James Barnes
by Illogical1
Summary: Bucky becomes obsessed with his favorite movie spy, James Bond. Much to the remorse of his fellow Avengers.


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please bear with me and leave any constructive criticism in the comments. I would really appreciate feedback :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, Bucky would have his own tv show. Alas, I do not and we have to wait until next May to see Bucky again. :(**

 **"Barnes, James Barnes."**

Friday Movie Night had become a very much looked forward to event in Avenger's Tower. It had started out with just Bruce and Tony a few weeks after the Chitauri Invasion. They had been experimenting in the lab and accidently blew half of it up (for the fourth time that week.) So Pepper demanded that they take a break. It just started out as a way to get them to stop destroying things for a few hours, and relieve Pepper of her migraine. She never figured they would enjoy it enough to actually plan a real movie night the next week, or invite the other Avengers. But they did, and now for the past few years, whenever time allows it, the Avengers gather together every Friday night for a movie marathon, complete with popcorn, soda, sleeping bags, and pajamas.

It was Bucky's second movie night since coming back home and the Avengers decided it was high time he saw the James Bond movies. Steve hadn't seen any of them either, so Tony and Clint decided they desperately needed to be educated.

They only ended up watching the last few movies _, Quantum of Solace_ , _Skyfall,_ and _Spectre_ , but it was enough to get Bucky hooked. He loved absolutely every minute of it and refused to fall asleep until the very end of _Spectre,_ when everyone else was already fast asleep in piles around the living room.

From that day on, Bucky only referred to himself as "Barnes, James Barnes." Every time he had to introduce himself to someone, and there were quite a few people he had to meet, he would use Bond's customary line. Bucky figured he had the right to use it too; he _was_ a master spy/assassin after all.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was about three days since movie night, and all the Avengers were traipsing around the Tower, going about their usual morning activities; Steve and Sam had just finished their run, Natasha was in the gym, Clint was drinking his coffee in the air ducks above the kitchen, Tony was considering going to bed after staying in the lab all night, Bruce was meditating in his room, and Bucky was sitting at the table eating his oatmeal when Thor burst through the elevator doors excitedly with a short, but beautiful brunette on his arm.

They both looked so blissfully in love that it took them a moment to realize that Bucky was even there. But when Thor finally did notice, he smiled, puffed his chest up with pride and introduced Bucky to his beloved.

"Ah! Friend Barnes! May I have the pleasure to introduce to you the lovely Lady Jane, my one and only?" Jane blushed as he said this and giggled.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am. I have never had the honor of meeting a Lady before." Jane blushed again, yup, Bucky still had his charm.

"It's nice to meet you too… I didn't catch your name?"

Bucky grinned. "It's Barnes, ma'am. James Barnes."

X-X-X-X-X-X-

A few days after that, the Avengers were sent to destroy one of the last remaining HYDRA bases. It was rumored that some of Bucky's old handlers were taking shelter there and the team was nervous. Steve had asked him if he was alright with this mission, and Bucky was adamant. HYDRA would not scare him or rule his life any more. This mission was essential to proving that.

They had a simple, fool proof plan. It required all of them, because this was hopefully the last head to cut off. Natasha would sneak in and using a fancy hard drive created by Tony, would shut down the alarms. Then the others would sneak in from the three exists and charge to the center of the base. Forcefully taking the base from all sides and keeping the HYDRA leaders pinned.

Unfortunately, as usual, nothing ever goes to plan. The Avengers were met with more resistance than they anticipated, and were separated on their way to the central command. Bucky fought hard, with everything in him, trying to sum all the anger he could so he could keep fighting. He would not go back to HYDRA.

Some of the agents he took down he knew, and some knew of him, but they all had the same look of shocked horror when they realized the Winter Soldier was back, and he wanted blood. As the fight wore on, Bucky encountered not just junior agents, but some of Pierce's personal lap dogs. They shared the same look of horror when they recognized him but that was quickly replaced by determination to get their prized Asset back.

"Asset! You have finally returned home! Thank goodness!" One of them tried.

"I am not and never again will be your Asset!" Bucky snarled as he took down two agents at once.

"Who are you then?"

Bucky smirked evilly and drop kicked the one who asked. "Barnes. James Barnes."

X-X-X-X-X-X-

About four weeks after Bucky came back to normal, civilian life; Steve felt it was his job to introduce him to the wonders of Starbucks. Tony was the one who got Steve hooked on it, and Steve felt that, as Bucky's best friend, it was his duty to share the wonders of the iced caramel macchiato. So after breakfast on a sunny Tuesday morning, Steve and Bucky set off to discover.

When they arrived at the Starbucks closest to the Tower, Bucky was amazed. Back in the 1940s coffee was just coffee. But now people seem to want to put everything imaginable in it. A little overwhelmed with all the choices, Bucky ordered the simplest thing on the menu, a plain, iced latte.

When the barista asked Bucky the name for his order, he gathered all his charisma and smiled, making sure his dimple showed. "Name's Barnes. James Barnes."

The barista giggled and Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky defiantly still had it, even though he was seventy years out of practice.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was six weeks after the Movie Night and by now Bucky had seen every single James Bond movie. He went around quoting from the movies to anyone who would listen. The other Avengers were starting to regret ever showing Bond to him. Steve was resolute that if this is what helped Bucky cope, then by all means, let him quote James Bond. It could be worse. A lot worse. The team silently agreed to never let Bucky listen to _That's Not My Name._

 **And there you have it, folks! I'm so sorry if I completely ruined Bond for any of you. Please let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
